Hidden sunshine
by Silver Crystalite
Summary: What happens when Seth Clearwater imprint and that too on Bella's cousin who is a doppelganger. A pack of man eater wolves is after her for her blood that can make them even stronger. Krystal's mother leaves her to live with Charlie in protection of the Cullens. This is where the main story begins. C'mon people twilight saga is just not vampires, it's got many more things.
1. Prologue

Prologue

It is five years since Renesme's birth. This story follows the life of Krystal Stark, Bella's cousin who is a doppelganger – a new species in their world. Krystal lives with her mother and Bella's aunt- Julia and her elder brother Drew who is a hunter but when the Volturis and others come to know about her existence, they want her. Now, after her mother gets to know about her, she sends her to live in Forks with Charlie. Here, she is under the protection of the Cullen's. Seth Clearwater hasn't yet imprinted but when he sees her for the first time, he imprints on her. She has some gifts as well like she can show her thoughts to someone like Renesme; she can also hear someone's thoughts if their skin is in contact with her, she can also stop someone exposing their gifts on her. Due to these gifts, she is in danger from the Volturis and some others. Read out how Seth's love story starts with her and how he protects her from everyone.

**_No more summaries. Just dig in the story. _**

**_Please post an awesome review and I'll keep writing some more twilight fanfics._**

**_Thank you_**.


	2. From Forks to Mystic Falls

To Forks?

I was packing for my journey to Forks and everything was going almost fine except the only fact that I was leaving my mom and my elder brother Drew alone in the city and was going to live with my uncle Charlie and one of my most favorite cousins- Bella. I was thinking about my niece Nessie and her werewolf boyfriend Jacob who used to be a good friend of mine. She was just five and had a boyfriend; isn't it quite fascinating? Actually unlike me because I was sixteen and had never had even one affair. Mom knew that it was dangerous for me to live in Mystic Falls, my very own birth city because of those vampires and other species behind me.

"Honey, you're done?" Mom yelled from downstairs.

"Yeah, mom. Just putting my accessories and my laptop." I replied. "Where's Drew?"

"He's gone to the Mystical Falls meeting. Do it fast. Your flight is in half an hour and Edward is going to receive you at the airport." Mom said and I rushed downstairs to her.

"He's come here?" I asked.

"Yeah, of course. We all know that leaving you alone is so very dangerous." Mom said.

"Have Nessie, Bella and the others also come?" I asked excited.

"No not all of them. Just Nessie, Jacob and Edward will be there." Mom replied.

"Time to see some fun fights." I thought to myself.

"I love you a lot Kris. Don't trouble Charlie and have fun with them. I'll stay in touch with you." Mom said and kissed my forehead.

"Mom, I'm still in the house not in the plane or on the airport." I said and now we both went to the car and then straight to the airport. My heart was throbbing because it was to be my first time ever staying without mom for more than a month. Mom had told me that she would visit me later when the situation out here gets in control. So the question out here was that how long this situation would take to come under control?

It was a half an hour ride straight to the airport where I first spotted Jacob, who looked like he hadn't grown up and on his side as always was Nessie who had a shoot in her growth. She now looked as if she was just around my age. The last time I saw her, she looked like she was twelve then. It was just a year since then. Edward came to my sight at last. First of all Nessie came to hug me. She wrapped her warmest bear hug around me.

"Kris, how are you?"She asked.

"I'm good, Ness and what's up with you? Started going to high school?" I asked her.

"Yep. First year in all." She replied and got away. Now Jacob hugged me tightly.

"I can't breathe Jake. I need some air." I said.

"True. You're somewhat near a human not somewhat near like a wolf or a leech. That's why you don't even stink." Jacob taunted Edward indirectly.

"Ha ha so funny, isn't it dog?" Edward said and I started laughing because I knew that this whole drama would be continuing till I didn't fall asleep or Nessie doesn't stop them. Mom started taking out her sentiments for me and started weeping.

"Mom, either you stop crying or I'm not going to Forks." I made up my condition.

"Why don't you let me get sentimental even for a second?" she asked.

"You'll spoil your make up if you don't stop crying." I replied.

"Okay, go now. The announcement has been made. Love you and don't fall in any trouble. If you can, then don't miss me 'cause I know it's your first time staying without me. See ya. Bye." Mom said.

"Promise me that you'll not weep after this and take care of Drew. Please see that he eats properly and you too." I said, hugged her and then came the time of departure.

**(IN FORKS, SOME HOURS LATER)**

"Is none of you really tired?" I asked because by now I really needed a bed to sleep.

"Nope. None of us." Edward said.

"Not even Nessie?" I asked.

"Not even Nessie." Nessie said. I was feeling a little bit tensed because Mom was alone in Mystic Falls. It was then a car ride to Uncle Charlie's house where the whole Cullen family was sitting in the living room.

"Hey people!" I said and got in. I saw two new faces in between all maybe I knew them because I had seen them in Nessie and Bella's facebook albums. They were Jacob's friends Quil and Embry.

"Hey Kris!" everyone said.

"Rosalie, there's your competition." Alice said and came to hug me. I got to the sofa and I was like dead tired by now. I dropped on Embry's side.

"Hey! You're Krystal, right?" he asked.

"Yep but I'm in the habit of being called Kris. You could call me that." I replied.

"So you're Kris and I'm Embry. You free tomorrow?" he asked.

"She's my niece, young man." Charlie said. We all laughed on him.

"I guess I better want to sleep. Could I have a look at your room Bella?" I said because I knew that the room in which I was to live till mom didn't come to Forks was previou**s**ly Bella's. I then followed Bella upstairs to her past room. She opened a wooden nut brown colored door. The room that I got in had blue colored walls and nothing more than a large wardrobe, a bed and a cupboard for my books with some shelves. It was an exact opposite of my room at my own home in Mystic Falls but I could adjust because I had full access to this room to change it as I wanted to change it. Although I was tired but I laid out every possible thing that I had and wanted to be in my new room. Fortunately, they had the printer out there as I needed. I dropped on the bed because of the tiredness after an hour that I took in changing the room though it wasn't still all done. My books and other stuff were still left. I slept peacefully till some hours and then I had Nessie and Bella digging up into my things and this was what I hated the most but because I was sleeping I ignored them.

In the morning, when I woke up, Charlie had gone to work and Bella was in the house with Nessie. A fun day was waiting for me to spend with my cousin and her daughter. I went up straight to the kitchen where Bella was making Nessie eat her breakfast forcibly and she was protesting not to eat. They both felt like I was seeing a mirror of me and mom. Alice and Edward came a little later when I had gotten ready. She stopped on the door and so did Edward. I didn't understand the reason of it.

"She's got a vision again." Bella said.

"Alice, is it a new dress for me?" Nessie asked.

"You'll get it in a few minutes." I replied.

"No way. This isn't possible, Alice." Edward said.

"What is it?" Bella asked.

"Just nothing. Let…let it go." Alice replied.

"C'mon, tell us Alice." I said. Just as I stopped my sentence, my cell buzzed in my pocket. Alice winced and Edward stared at my cell. The call was from Mom and I was so happy that she called me.

"It's mom. I'll just attend it." I said and took the call.

"Hey honey, how you are?" she asked and her voice seemed really depressed and I could make it out really well.

"Hey mommy. I missed you. How's Drew? Where's he?" I asked.

"He's…he's fine. Don't worry." She said.

"Can I talk to him?" I asked.

"He… he can't talk right now…" and mom started sobbing on the cell.

"Mom, what happened? Tell me fast. I want to talk to him. Maybe, if it's possible then whenever he can." I replied.

"He'll not be able to talk to you." She said.

"Why? Is he alright? Tell me mom?" I asked and now I was totally blown off because I didn't know what had gone wrong with my very own brother. Then I heard someone else taking the cell. It was Tracey, my best friend and my brother's girlfriend in Mystic Falls.

"Kris?" her voice also seemed in the same condition.

"Trace, tell me where is bro? I want to talk to him and why is mom crying? What is the reason?" I asked.

"The Volturis came and then a fight followed. Drew got trapped and they were around to kill him when Dylan came in between to save him but Drew's really critical. Doctors say that anything can happen." She said.

"What?" I shouted.

"Yes and that is why Julia was crying." She said.

"I'll be coming back to Mystic Falls. Take care of mom and don't let her lose hope." I said.

"No. you aren't coming back. You have to stay in Forks. Drew wanted you to be safe and you have to be there, okay?" she said.

"No, I'm coming back. You can't stop me." I shouted.

"Kris, please stay there sweetie. Promise me you'll not try to come back till I don't tell you to." Mom said.

"But mom…"

"I don't want you back in Mystic Falls. And promise me you won't ever try to come back." Mom said and till now I was in tears.

"Mom…"

"I love you, honey and you've made me this promise. Never break this promise ever." She said and hung up the call. Nessie was standing behind me and she hugged me. I was feeling so guilty that it felt like I had tried to kill my brother myself. This feeling was so bad and now to top it mom had made me promise that I would not go back to my city. Could anything be worse than this right now? Drew had fallen in trouble, deep trouble because of me, only because he wanted to save me. Mom could lose her son because of me, Tracey could lose her love because of me, my brother's troop could lose their leader because of me and most of all, and I could lose my very own brother. I was feeling like I had just lost my brother. Everyone was trying to make me feel better but everything was making me feel even worse now. I really wished that there was someone who could make me feel better and take out this guilt inside my heart.


	3. A new Freindship

**A** **New** **Friendship**

I was sitting in my room trying to read a book to distract myself but not actually because I was waiting for their call. No one had called me since two days that I spent waiting for any call. When, I would call them, no one would pick up the cell. It was afternoon time when Nessie barged into my room.

"Kris, I and Jake are going to the Rez to hang out with friends. Wanna come up?" she asked.

"No, thanks." I said.

"Please. I want you to come and meet some friends. No one is like Embry and that day he was just having fun with you. I assure you that no one would do that again." She said.

"It's not the problem. I know he wasn't serious. It's just that I don't want to go." I said.

"Don't provoke me to tow you there." She said.

"I'm not provoking you to do that. Now don't force me to come with you." I replied.

"Please come with us. I know you're not interested in boys really much but what if you get to…"

"Shut that heck down there. I'm coming with you." I said and took out my jerkin and wore it on. Nessie had won this over for now. I rushed downstairs with her where Jacob was sitting on the sofa and watching a game with Charlie.

"You girls ready?" Jacob asked. "I thought that it would take you at least half an hour to get ready."

"I really don't take a lot of time." I said and we went outside in Jacob's car and then a ride straight over to their reservation. As they had described about the reservation, it was mostly a beach with mountains that covered in the boundaries. We got off the car and surprisingly we could see no one hanging out on the beach.

"Seth's got a new video game. He asked if we wanted to play it." Jacob said.

"Who's Seth?" I asked

"Jacob's beta. After my birth the whole pack changed. Jacob became the alpha and Seth got the post of the beta. Sam is a normal occupier now." Nessie said. "Anyway, he's a good friend and just like a brother. He's really nice. Wanna come with us 'cause I know you love gaming." Nessie said.

"Okay…why not?" I said and Jacob took us to a house that had a red door and the walls were painted blue. Maybe, if that guy is as nice as Nessie said, he won't take me as a bother.

"Hey Jake, hi Ness. Heyyyyy…." And that was Seth Clearwater who trailed off as he saw me. He stared in my eyes for a moment and which made me feel connected to him. What was this going on?

"Seth…Seth!" Jacob said and pushed him inside his house. "Excuse us for a sec." and the door was shut.

"Um…was I acting a little funny or …" I asked.

"No, wonder what happened to that guy. He's really nice but I don't know why he acted like that." Nessie said.

"Come in now. It's just Seth's phobia for that…that spider that was walking behind you." Jacob said.

"I'm sorry. By the way, Seth Clearwater." Seth said and lent out his large hand to shake with me.

"Krystal Stark."I said and shook mine with his. "I guess I might be a bother for you. Do you have any problem if I join you people?" I asked.

"No. Not at all. It will be fun with you." He said and we went inside.

"What to do, first? Give the intros or play?" he asked.

"Get introduced first. Maybe you get to become good friends?" Jacob said and that sounded a little strange from his mouth.

"I want to go over at Embry's. He had my walkman with him. Jake you coming?" Nessie asked and left with Jacob.

"Anyway, so I'm Seth and you're Krystal. Cute name. Who named you?" he asked.

"Drew- my brother did. He saw a crystal for the first time and named me the same." I said. "You could call me Kris. I'm in the habit of being called that."

"What's your age and have you joined the school out here?"

"I'm sixteen and Charlie got me the books of the same school as Nessie and Jake. You?"

"I too go there and please don't tell anyone that I'm nineteen." He said.

"Why? I mean why are you in school till now? Jacob stays with Nessie and you? Have you imprinted?"

"Nope. I skipped school for quite a few years and then I started up with Ness and Jake."

"Oh, so tell me something about your family. Jeez, I'm acting like I'm taking your interview."

"No, it's fun talking to you. I have my sis and my mom Sue. Leah is somewhat difficult to understand but mom is really lovely and what about you? Jake told me that you're a double ganger what's that?"

"Um… I'm a doppelganger. Just one and last of my kind if I'm not wrong. I'm like a powerhouse to all your species. Don't tell anyone but if any vampire feeds on my blood, he could get removed from any curse like if they go in sun they will not shine and they could be human again. That depends how you use my blood. If any of your alpha or beta feeds on me, you could shape shift into any animal, all of you. If the traditional werewolves- the man eaters feed on me, they'll be able to turn anytime not just the full moon." I replied.

"And maybe you have vampire-werewolf hunters in your city as well?"

"Yes, because we don't have any shape shifters out there. Drew is the leader of his troop- the Mystics."

"You seem a little disturbed, can I know the reason, if possible?" he asked and I narrated my whole life story till now.

"I wish your brother gets well soon." He said after I finished.

"You are the first person whom I talked to so well after I came in Forks." I said.

"Friends now?" he asked.

"Yep, friends now." I said and maybe he was the first person ever in my life with whom I shared so well.

"A question is what I have. I mean if you can answer it. What does Drew mean to you?" he asked.

"Drew's been everything for me. A brother, a best friend, a supporter and even a father. I lost my dad when I was small and we don't know if he's alive. If he is, then I'm not the only doppelganger in the world." I said.

"So, I'll basically find you at Charlie's or hanging out with the Cullen's and Jake, right?"

"Yeah. I'll be available there." I said. After a while we went back home and today Nessie decided to stay with me. And the next day was school.


	4. 4 A new Place

New Place

I woke up screaming after a nightmare and Nessie was too shocked about why I was shouting.

"Thanks for the nice heart attack Kris." She said.

"I guess that's what cousins are for, Ness." I replied and rushed to get ready. It was when that I got ready my cell buzzed and it was an SMS from Amber.

_'Sorry that we didn't respond to you since all these three days. I know you might be worried. Julia and the Mystics said not to call you because then you will fall in trouble. Drew's still in the same condition as earlier. I'll tell you if anything happens. Bye _

_Love_

_Amber.'_

All in all, she meant to say that there was no specific change in Drew's condition and maybe it could have worsened. Maybe he had any surgery or something today and that was the reason that she texted me the same time.

"Bro's not fine yet." I said disappointed.

"Don't worry. He'll be fine and I'm sure about that." Nessie said and hugged me. I was really sad and worried about him. I still meant what I said. Drew meant everything to me and his condition was because of me. I was today wearing a purple top with my dark jeans. I and Nessie went to school together. Jacob and Seth were waiting at the school gate for both of us. I went to reception and got my new timetable. I saw that my first class was language.

"Where's your class?" Seth asked me.

"Language and yours?" I said.

"Same here. I'll introduce you to some more friends. Come on." He said and towed me to a class room where the students were sitting on their desks.

"Hey Clearwater! What's up?" a boy said and got up from his place. He came towards the both of us. "Your girlfriend? You found one? How?"

"Dan! She's a friend. A just friend." Seth said.

"That's great. Hey! You free tomorrow?" he asked and I was actually shocked that how much of a flirt this guy Dan could be. I looked over to Seth.

"Dan, just slide off before I expose you right here." Seth said. I was continuously watching him till now and I could notice the anger in his eyes. Dan slid off from there and I was totally shocked that how much Dan feared Seth.

"Seth, what was that?" I asked.

"Nothing. Dan is really irritating, isn't he?" he asked me.

"True, he seems." I said. The class went on well and later, Seth introduced me to some more friends that included – Aiden, Liam, Shane, Nick, Caroline, Brenda and Sunny. I noticed Sunny who wasn't leaving even one opportunity to flirt with Seth but he seemed as if he didn't understand anything and Sunny's feelings for him. What to say about boys? They can be so stupid at times. At the recess table, many of their friends got introduced to me. This day went easily and without much activity. I went back home and uncle Charlie was still at work. I went straight to my room and got changed. I then tried to call at Mystic Falls again but no one answered. I started filling up my personal diary with the day's experience. I read it once again and then I noticed something peculiar about my new friend- Seth. All day long, he had been really protective of me. I had shared everything with him, every feeling that I experienced today. I finally had someone to take me out of the guilt that I had acquired that day.

The next day was a holiday. I and Uncle Charlie were having our breakfast when he had a call. He attended it and turned to me.

"Kris, do you remember Billy- Jacob's dad?" he asked me.

"Yes, I do remember him. Why?" I asked.

"We're gonna watch a game together today and he'll be coming up at any time." He said.

"So, Should I go somewhere? I mean are you gonna have any secret conversation, all between a cop and a cop's friend? Top secret." I asked laughingly.

"No, it's just that I won't be able to hang out with you today and you can't even go at the Cullen's place 'cause they've all gone for hunting." He said which made me laugh. I heard a truck roar outside and uncle rushed out of the house like he hadn't met Billy for centuries. I too went outside with him and then I noticed that Seth had come to leave Billy at Charlie's place.

"Hey Charlie!" Billy and Seth said.

"Hey! That's Julia's daughter, right?" Billy asked now after Seth had put him down on his wheelchair.

"Yeah, she's Krystal- Julia's daughter." Charlie said.

"Hello Billy!" I said. "Hi Seth!"

"Hey! What's up?" he asked.

"So, you know each other?" Charlie asked. "Kris, he's Harry's son."

"Yeah, we're good friends." Seth said and all went inside. Charlie and Billy turned on the TV and started watching a stupid game.

"You didn't tell me that you are Mr. Clearwater's son." I said.

"Well, I didn't know that you don't know about dad. Anyway, how do you know him?" he asked.

"When I came here some years earlier then I went on a fishing trip with your dad, Billy and Charlie. I had fun with them." I said.

"True. Fishing with them is awesome… was awesome. Dad died five years before." He said. "Leave it. I really adore your brother as you told me about him. Please tell me something more about him."

"Sure. C'mon I'll show you his pix and all of the Mystics." I said and towed him upstairs to my room. I showed him the pictures of my family and The Mystics with their girlfriends as well.

"This is my bro – Drew. Handsome, isn't he?" I asked. "This is Amy – Amber, his GF. That's Dylan and Summer. They too are a pair. This is Drake and Hayley. That's Justin. He's the heck of a flirt. Seriously, girls get to him really easily." I said while showing him the pix.

"Do you like him, too?" Seth asked and picked up a photo in which I was clinging on his back and smiling.

"That one? No, he clicked it to make a girl jealous. What he says is that he doesn't flirt with girls. It comes out automatically." I said and laughed. "Otherwise, he's just like a brother."

"This must be your mother- Julia?"

"Yes. She's mom. I love her a lot." I said. I kept showing him the pictures and talking to him. He seemed a really pleasant person to talk and my friendship with him turned even better.

"That's Bryan and Brittany and that is Ben and Tiana. Cute, isn't she? That's Rick. He's somewhat like Justin. Still single and without a soul mate. But he isn't a flirt like Justin." I said and handed him Rick's photograph. His sight fell on my star birthmark on the wrist.

"Hey, I didn't know that you like tattoos." He said. I knew that he would say something of the same kind because whenever anyone sees my birthmark for the first time, they mistake it for tattoo.

"It's not a tattoo. It's a birthmark. A small star stamp is what I call it." I said.

"It's so perfect. I mean no one could say that it's not a birthmark. The shape and the lines are so perfect otherwise birthmarks are like spherical or something like wobbly shaped. You're quite interesting to understand, you know that?" he said and I laughed.

"Well thanks for the compliment." I said.

"What are their all's ages? I'm sure that they're gonna be younger than me." He said.

"No, not all. Drew, Drake and Dylan are like twenty. Bryan and Ben are nineteen. Rick and Justin are eighteen. Three of my bros are elder to you. Maybe even Bryan and Ben are elder than you. What's your birth date?"

"12th of March and theirs?"

"They're elder to you. Their birth dates are 11th of January and 13th Feb."

"What's yours?"

"Mine is 16th of November. Next to next month it is." I said.

"I'll count it on." He said. "You're going to turn 16 or 17?"

"Seventeen. But I'm still the youngest in my family and friends, I guess."

He left a little later with Billy. It was now a week till we were usually hanging out together with Jake and Nessie. I had thought that Forks wouldn't be really easy to get adjusted but I adjusted there in no time. I too started noticing that Seth and I were always together now. I met his mom and she was just as he had told me. Forks was becoming an awesome place for me now. It was all because of Seth. He was my best friend now. I didn't know that why had he started becoming so important for me now. It was a Monday now and I had just returned after school with my buddies when my cell rang up and it was Amy's call.

"Hello? Amy, how're you and mom? How's bro?" I asked first of all. I was trying my best not to cry on the cell but no success because I couldn't control myself.

"Hey! I don't sound like Amy anyway." And this voice sounded like as that of Drew but he still sounded weak.

"Bro, is that you?" I jumped up in joy.

"No, it's my ghost talking to you and you better stop crying or I'm hanging up this cell." He said.

"How're you now? Where are mom and the others?"

"You don't wanna talk to me?"

"Are you kidding me? I wanted to talk to you all these days and I was missing you so much. Now tell me that how're you now?"

"I'm good and even better after hearing my li'l doll… Dylan! Don't touch the remote. I'll kill you if you change the channel. I'm not allowed to get up from this damn sick bed doesn't mean that you're gonna do anything." Drew shouted on Dylan and maybe Dylan had already changed that channel. I truly wished that I was there to watch the pandemonium going on through the house.

"You can't get up from the bed and you're telling me that you're perfect. Wow! That's called perfect." I said.

"Well, you know that I'm perfect at everything. How's your school going? Did you make some friends and did you find any…"

"I made a lot of awesome friends and I didn't find any guy as ever."

"How're the vampires and how's Jacob?"

"They're good. I'm usually hanging out with Ness and Jake. My new friends are Caroline, Sunny, Aiden, Ian, Shane, Brenda and Liam. They're all so cool. There's one friend who is just too awesome. I mean he's not even a friend, he's my best friend."

"Who's he?"

"I'm sure you'll like him too. I'll tell you when you meet him. Till then you need to hold it on. Where are the others?"

"Eating lunch. They all are missing you really much and specially the girls. Amy, Tiana, Summer, Hayley and Brittany. Guess then I'll call you later sis. Bye and stay happy with your friends. I love you and as well as Amy anyway who's making me eat this sick porridge. I hate being on this bed. If you had been here, I would've been having some fun but I'm being tortured, really."

"I'll call later and take care. Dare you get up and take full rest. Bye." I said and hung up. It was a total relief now that my brother was fine.

"Kris, are you up there?" I heard Seth's voice from downstairs.

"Yeah, I'm upstairs." I said and rushed downstairs. I was so happy that I straight away hugged him.

"Hey! What happened?" he asked me.

"Bro called me just now. He said that he's fine. I'm so happy." I said.

"That's great. So, let's go at the Cullen's. Nessie is trying out cooking for the first time. She said that she needs your help. You wanna come?" he said.

"Why not? It'll be fun doing that." I said and we headed outside to his car.

"Get in." he said and opened the door for me.

"Well, what people say is that if a guy opens a car door for a girl then, either it's a new car or a new girl. So, what's it out of the both?" I asked laughingly and tied on the seat belt.

"A new girl, I guess." He said in a flirty tone.

"Oh please, I'm sitting in your car for the first time. That means it's the car." I said. I and Nessie were to make a cake but it busted in the oven. Attempt one had failed and so I and Nessie who were totally tired now sat down for a while.

"Nessie, think of something. I mean I want to read your brain." I said and held her hand.

"Okay, I'll just start thinking." She said and closed her eyes. I could now see Jacob in her thoughts. Every time she stayed near him and before he had told her that he had imprinted on her. I saw there was something that she resembled me in. she told me that this was her feelings for Jacob when she didn't understand that she loves her. I felt the same way for Seth. This meant that I had fallen in love with Seth. What was this happening with me?


	5. Realization

Please send me some reviews. I'm dying to read them. Anyway, I'll add the next chapter after I get a bit of reviews. Like maybe 5 . Thanks if you did. i'll stick to it this time.

6. The Bonfire

I was back at home in my bed and sipping a cup of hot chocolate. I was thinking about myself and what I had truly committed yesterday. I had seriously done what my friends said I couldn't do. Shouldn't I be proud of myself? I kissed a guy, quite fascinating. It was when Uncle Charlie rushed to my room.

"Kris, are you alright?" he asked.

"Keeps happening with me. Don't worry. I'm used to it." I said.

"Well, you share genes with human Bella." He joked.

"Yeah, I do. I was just thinking that I didn't fall all these days and here came the return of all at one time." I said.

"Seth's your good friend. He worries for you." He said and I choked. He's not a just friend now anyway.

"Yeah, he does." I said. What could I say at that time? I was being so much of an idiot lately.

"If you need anything, call me. I'm downstairs. You need rest now. Sweet dreams." He said and I shut the door tight from inside. I was ready to write my personal diary and I didn't want anyone to look into it. I knew something that Bella had told me. When Uncle Charlie returns from his duty at night, he needs sleep and usually he doesn't get up that easily. I was sitting by the window and stargazing. How idiotic? This was when I opened the window and got a big scare.

"Boo!" it was Seth on the window.

"What're you doing here?" I shouted. "Are you preparing yourself to die or go to jail or something of the same kind? Uncle Charlie is downstairs. Oh boy! Oh boy! Oh brother!" I said.

"Cool down." He said.

"He'll kill you if he sees you here. He'll not even leave me. I don't understand that couldn't you call me? It's like eleven thirty at night…" I was cut off in mid sentence when he kissed me on my lips. Here, one thing could work- my telepathy. I was conscious… I had to.

"Is the bolt drawn?" I transferred my thoughts.

"Yep." He thought and pulled apart. He fell on the bed laughing at me.

"Can I know the reason why are you laughing?" I whispered.

"You're so sweet." He said.

"The sweetness would have washed off if the door was open." I said.

"Wow! You are kind of so… let it go." He said.

"The main reason of your being here, could I listen to it?" I asked.

"An invitation to the wolves' bonfire tomorrow, if you want to come up. This time even I have someone to stare at while the legends go on."

"That's it? What's a cell phone for Seth? Just for keeping it as a decoration or maybe for calling someone?" I asked.

"I kept it somewhere and forgot where it was." H said and before he could finish, a cell rang up and I knew it wasn't mine. I coughed deliberately.

"It's… whose cell is this?" he babbled.

"Could you rather lie better Clearwater?" I said.

"Guess, not at all. I can honestly never tell when I'm around you and trying to lie, why this does happen to me?" he moaned.

"Not your fault actually." I laughed and walked back to the window.

"See ya, girlie!" he said and kissed me on my cheek. Aww! He's so sweet.

"Bye." I said and he jumped down. He waved to me and I did the same. Guess this guy was making me crazy after him like hell.

NEXT DAY, IN THE MORNING

Well, to say it was my luck that I wasn't that badly hurt and I was good at emotional blackmailing. So all in all, I made Charlie agree to leave me there for the bonfire. Could anything be better? I was in confusion what to wear. Okay, here I wasn't Bella that I wasn't fussy about clothes. I remembered a blue shirt that I had just bought before coming to Forks. I couldn't find it. Wow! This was so damn irritating that I wanted to just turn down my wardrobe. I wasn't so strong to do that in a way. So, not my fault. I tripped over my books and landed up in my wardrobe. Ha! I finally found my top but when I saw it, I was half mad because it was stuck on a nail which caused to tear apart. How bad could this be! Now when I got up I was thinking of another top that was purple low shoulder top. To my fortune, it landed up on my head. I was really happy in a way. All day long I had been jumping around like idiots I should rather say. Doesn't matter 'cause I'm in love. Just to add to this, my cell rang up and it was a video call by Amy.

"Whoa! What are you up to today? I mean literally, don't say you …wait, you found a guy and I don't even know about this. Really bad isn't it?" she was talking nonstop as a part of her habit I should admit.

"Well, I need some time to explain." I said.

"Oh no! You don't. Just look at this wound. What were you doing? Trying to kill yourself or rather I should say you were trying to suicide to make that guy say that he loves you…" she went on. If I would have been there, I would have slapped her and made her listen to me.

"Shut up, Amy!" I shouted.

"What?" she shouted back at me.

"Let me start this from the very start and dare you interrupt in between or I'll jump in through my cell and kill you." I went on with the story or I should call it my history. I loved her reactions when she heard that I did what she said I could never do. I kissed a guy, any problem?

"OMG!" she squealed.

"What?" I said.

"I never had expected this. I should say." She said.

"Doesn't matter. It's my habit to do what you people never expect." I chuckled.

Ha! I never know what Drew's gonna say at this." She said.

"Listen, I'm warning you if you tell him before I do, you know when I'm mad I'm even worse than…"

"A dragon, a tiger or…"

"For you a filthy spider."

She mumbled at this. I knew she hated spiders since very long and I never knew why I had been interested in their way of living. Hey, don't get me wrong, but I do this to scare her.

"So, I guess you look um…damn hot baby."

"I never ever expected this from you, sweetheart." I taunted. "I thought you just could say that to bro."

KRIS, I'M GETTING' LATE FOR MY DUTY." This was Charlie's voice. I was all done. Okay, this was my first time I was looking at myself again and again to check if I was good enough. I seriously had done over much with the eye stuff. I wiped it off. Hell, it was better now. I could look around. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh! I'm just insane today. Never thought it would happen with me. Charlie didn't know about any of this. He didn't even need to know.

He was taking me in his police car. It didn't suck as much. He stopped near a woodland area and there appeared Seth. He approached the car and came to the window by my side. I smiled and lowered the glass.

"Seth, I trust you. Take care of her. She's no less than Bella." Charlie said.

"Yeah, nice time to make fun of me. Isn't it?" I said and Seth controlled his laughter.

"Sorry." Charlie said and drove away. Better than now. I was there alone with Seth. Cute time. I shyed for sometime because he was staring at me. This was bit of idiotic if it came in my normal Kris way but I've changed. Man! Was I really myself now? Could say that I had gone insane.

"Wow! Are you going to kill me tonight?" he asked in a flirty tone.

"What advantage do I have if I kill you?" I said. Little later, we reached the reservation where everyone was sitting on wooden logs. Seth introduced me to everyone whom I didn't know.

"Anyways, what's a double ganger?" a guy Brad asked. Seth laughed because he knew I got annoyed if anyone called me that.

"Well, it's not a double ganger: it's a doppelganger…" and I went on telling about myself. One thing I noticed that a girl whose name was Miranda was continuously staring at Seth and she slid a bit too close to Seth that was basically out of my comfort level and Seth; he noticed nothing. What to say about guys? They can be so stupid and ignorant at times.

**(Seth's POV)**

Had to admit, was this normal for everyone of my kind or it was just me who was going damn insane? I was really happy when I saw her and she was blushing when she saw me. But added to the situation, Charlie was there, so I couldn't even say that at the time.

You never knew how much I loved to see her as her pale skin shined as the fire reflected on it. She was listening to the legends with the utmost interest and I couldn't even stop staring at her. At last, I had someone to stare at all though the time and don't get bored when the old legends continue.


	6. Bonfire

7. Brother's homecoming

(Krystal's POV)

Well, indeed I had fun yesterday. But I still couldn't forget that chick Miranda. As usual, Seth came to pick up in the morning and we slid out of the house without being noticed. We were clever and at least not like others. Seth had gifted me a cute bracelet that I was wearing today. Classes went good as ever and time passed in school without being noticed. I, Seth, Nessie and Jacob were in the drama club as we had filled the forms earlier just for fun.

We were in the parking lot when I heard a girl named Sarah talking to her friends.

"You know that guy is just so hot..." she we on explaining what that guy was like. From the description she gave and I overheard, I guessed that this was Drew. What was he doing in front of my school? And I was right. When we reached the area, my brother was standing just next to a car which was a black ford focus.

"Drew?"I shrieked and just ran into him to hug him.

"Hey!" he said.

"You, here and how?" I said.

"Do I need reasons?" he said. He saw my hand that was in Seth's some seconds earlier.

"Bro- Seth, Seth- Drew." I said.

"Hey buddy!" Drew lent out his hand to shake and so did Seth. All clear till here.

"Who all have come? I asked

"It's me, Rick, Dylan and Ben with Justin with mom and Amy." He said.

"Where are you people, right now?" I asked.

"The old house in the lane. Remember?" he asked. I remembered a beautiful house that my father had in Forks.

"Seth, who?" he asked.

"Harry Clearwater's son and my friend." I said and Drew coughed deliberately.

"Okay, what're you expecting me to call him as? My boyfriend?" I asked.

"Better." Drew replied.

At the house, mom was waiting for us and Seth was with us too as I wanted him to meet my brothers and they don't react overmuch when I tell them later. Secondly, they'll be happy meeting me after a long time, so they again have less chances of reacting overmuch. Mom ran into me, almost. I started crying seeing her and next sight was Dylan, Ben and Rick.

"Where's that flirty moron?" I asked.

"Must be lurking somewhere." Rick answered.

"He'll be back, sweetie. So this is…?" Amy asked.

"Seth Clearwater. I told you 'bout him that day, Amy." I said.

"And Seth is…" Rick taunted.

"Yeah, he is. Any specific problem?" I shouted and those dogs (not technically) started laughing watching me turn pink.

"Seriously, I want to kill them." I whispered in Seth's ear and he too began laughing, great! Anyway, they started the shifting and Seth too helped. I warned him not to show his wolf powers now as I didn't know what Drew might react.

Later, we were done and at last I was in a big room as mine in Mystic Falls. I had no idea when my people had brought my things from Charlie's house. Mom was done with her muffins and coffee, my most favorite. She asked Seth about his self and his family.

"So, you're sort of strong, how?" she asked. I truly wished him not to say what he was going to. 'Seth, don't tell them, please.' I thought.

"I'm a werewolf." He said and here happened what I didn't wish to. Drew went mad and somewhat scary.

"You're a what?" he shouted.

"Bro, he's not what you're thinking!" I shouted.

"I know what he is, Kris. He's dangerous for you. Who knows what his plan is..."and Drew went on criticizing Seth. Seth said nothing but I was totally on bonkers.

"Stop it Drew!" I shouted. "Both of you come out with me. I warn you, no one else is coming out of the house." I towed both of them outside.

"Drew, you have some ways to make out that one is a man eater werewolf, right? Today is a full moon, Seth is standing in the moonlight yet he didn't change. He is like JACOB. He is a SHAPESHIFTER. He's not a TRADITIONAL WEREWOLF." I shouted. "Now, I want you to apologize to Seth, right now!"

Drew went inside without saying anything. That was ridiculous.

"I'm sorry, Seth. I know Drew didn't mean it. He's not at all like this. He's just being protective 'cause in … let it go. It's a long story." I said.

"No, I'm interested. Tell me." He said.

"This happened like some 24 long months ago. I had a friend; a just friend named Tanner." I said. I loved to see him getting jealous like that. He looked so cute.

"And?" he asked as if he was going to find Tanner and kill him.

"So, I was saying that Tanner and my other friends went for a small party and then, it was a full moon and Spencer- the Alpha of the pack called him to get me. I was just freaky saved by Justin at that time otherwise I would have never ever met you."

"You dare say that again!" he scowled.

"Okay. I won't. Don't get so angry. Anyway, Tanner was killed by my bro and his story ended but we couldn't find Spencer." I said.

"I'll get going. It's pretty late. Bye and love you." He said and went to his car.

"Love you too. Bye." I said and he went away.

I went straight upstairs to my room and my mood was totally off. I didn't talk to anyone and went to sleep.

* * *

(DREW'S POV)

She went to sleep without saying anything. I had expected her to shout at me for at least one hour before she is tired enough of getting mad at me. It was around 1o'clock in the morning when I went to her room and took her cell and called Seth to apologize to him. I didn't know what would she react but I was guilty. Seth's number had been among the top callers on her cell. I called it from call logs.

"Kris, are you alright? Is everything okay? Do you want me up there?" Seth spoke in a sudden voice.

"Chill dude. She's okay. It's me Drew. I called up to apologize for today. It's just that I want my baby sister okay and that's why when I heard you're a werewolf it reminded me of last time." I said.

"Man! You stirred me. Anyway, she told me what happened last time and that's the reason you got boiled." Seth said.

"No, actually there's a reason why all of us are here. Seth, the Pretorians, has she told you 'bout them?" I asked.

"Yep. She told me about them well in detail." He replied.

"They're here in Forks." I said.

"Freaky what?!"

"They want her. All I want you to promise that you'll take care of my li'l sissy and don't tell her that they're here."

"I promise that they won't be able to even touch her. It's a Clearwater promise."

"Okay, so I'll better hang up now." I said and hung up.

* * *

(KRYSTAL'S POV, NEXT DAY IN THE MORNING)

I was still not in the mood to talk to Drew. I got ready and ran downstairs to the dining table. Along with the Mystics, Seth was sitting there. I deliberately took a seat by his side.

"You here?" I asked after the 'Good morning' stuff.

"Yep, it's me. Why?" he asked.

"Drew apologized?"

"Yep. He called me at 1 at night…" he said. I was in a mood to trouble my brother so I did.

"What? Drew you called my boyfriend at one at night? What were you talking to him?"I shouted.

"Drew, is this true? You are cheating me with Seth?" Amy joined me.

"Girls, I'M NOT A BLOODY GAY!" he shouted. The others laughed he ended up joining us. Justin was partially lost. This was the first time I saw him like this.

"You fell for someone in reality?" I asked in his ear.

"Yep, but don't tell any of them, I beg you." He said and I went to school with Seth.

* * *

**A/N come on people. i'm dying to read reviews. Ply PL Z PL Z send me some reviews. i'll be sincerely thankful.**


	7. School can't be normal

**Sorry for the short chapter. I promise it will be longer next time. Anyway next chapter is gonna be great so tune in.**

* * *

8. School can't be normal.

When we reached school, Anala (Embry's imprint) told us about the auditions going on for the play. I asked Mrs. Blackwood told us about the roles and the script. Nessie was chosen for second lead and so was Jacob. A girl named Tia Foy was chosen for the main role and an egoistic guy named Rodrick Mason was chosen for the lead too. I and Seth were together holding the task of direction and so even we had to learn everyone's lines. So idiotic! But I wondered why I wasn't chosen for the main role as I excelled at acting. Never mind. When we got out of the auditorium, Rodrick came up to me. In a way, he was my senior because he was one year elder to me.

"Hey! Krystal Stark, right?" He asked.

"Yep." I said.

"So, you free tonight?" he asked.

"What specifically for?" I said.

"Out for dinner party. With me in my dad's hotel. I really don't ask a lot of girls out."

"So, don't even ask me. 'Cause I'm not free." I said.

"You rejected me. Impressive. You have a kinda attraction, you know that? So, why're you wasting it being alone?"

"I don't waste anything and let me tell you my boyfriend is standing just next to Jacob Black." I referred to Seth.

"Oh c'mon! He won't even know."

"I don't cheat someone who I love and you know what, you've gotta go and learn how to ask a girl out. TIP HASH 1: Never ask a girl who has a boyfriend already." I said and turned away. Seth was standing just next to me and he was shaking with anger.

"Seth, calm down. I am not going anywhere. I promise." I said.

"Kris, I trust you but not that pig. I want to kill him, right now." He said in aggression.

"Let it go. It keeps happening." I said.

When the school got over, Seth was driving on a different route than the morning. It was a woodland area. Just then I spotted my most scaring nightmares- Spencer, Rodney and Thayer. The three who wanted to kill me since I was in eighth standard.

"Seth, Spencer!" I screamed.

"What?" He asked and saw me as I was totally out of my senses. "Hey, hey, hey, it's no one out there. It's all safe. No Spencer and no man eater wolf, okay?"

"I don't know but I kinda saw Spencer, Thayer and Rodney. They're damn dangerous I should say." I said. I was literally heavy breathing because of the sudden terror.

"No one can touch you when I'm there. It's a promise." He said and kissed me up to my lips. I was relaxed a little bit.

That whole week, this guy Rodrick was always up to get on my nerves. I tried to avoid him but all was a waste. This damn idiot swine was killing me when I was around Seth. I never understood what his problem was. I had to say SCHOOL CAN NEVER BE NORMAL FOR A TEENAGER LIKE ME. Spencer and his mini pack came too frequently in front of my eyes and I remained terrorized. These days were proving to be hell for me.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	8. Shock!

9. Shock!

A normal Sunday but something was damn special. I was going for a date with Seth. Little did I know where he was taking me but it was great. At least I was away from those normal terrors for some hours. We stopped in a small meadow and how much I loved its sight! There were wild daisies all around with small rabbits prancing about.

"Wow! What place is this?" I asked.

"Dad found this place and he proposed mom here. They called it the 'Hidden Sunshine' because it's neither much sunny nor without Sun." he said and his cell buzzed. Not at this time!

"Sorry babes gotta go. I promise I'll be back in some minutes." He said and I fluffed up my face. "Sure I'll be back." he promised and went away. Oh man! What do I do here alone?

I then heard some lupine voices and they approached towards me. I looked at my back. Oh damn! It was Spencer's pack: Rodney, Thayer, Allen but there was someone else too. It was no one but Sam- The guy who was the Alpha before Jacob.

"Oh damn! You guys better stay away or I'll call Drew and Dylan." I warned trying to act as if they were near somewhere.

"Oh really?" Rodney said. I kept backing till I hit a tree. Thayer ran in from somewhere and then everything was faint except the pain.

(Drew's POV)

I knew that Seth wanted to go back to her but I needed to tell him what actually the power of theses man eaters was. Just then I heard her shout.

"Drew, I guess…" Seth said when I cut him off.

"I too heard her. Let's go and check. I don't wanna take a chance." I had just completed when Seth phased and ran away. I, Dylan and Justin followed him in my car. One of them was still missing and that was Sam. He stopped near a haven and we saw Spencer's pack. I was in total shock and to top it I came to know that even Sam was helping them. Seth was handling Sam: not just handling, he was ready to kill him and even Sam couldn't react much.

"Drew, take her to the hospital, right now." Dylan said and handed her to me. She was bleeding badly from her head and her arms. I checked her pulse. It was just too faint to be felt. I didn't understand anything when Seth came to us running in his wolf form and tried to touch her with his paw.

"Seth, go away. They'll kill you too." She said very slowly and now Seth was just mad. I took Kris in the car and Justin held her on the back seat. I pushed on the accelerator and within some minutes we crossed the border and reached Carlisle's hospital. Carlisle came up and they brought the stretcher. Justin laid her onto it and they hurried her in the A&E. we both stood outside and both of us knew how badly she was hurt.

"Will she be alright Drew?" Justin had tears in his eyes.

"I… I want her alright." Was only that I could say. Little later, Mom was there with Amy and both of them were crying. Kris was the smallest one of us and so no one could live without her. I didn't know how we spent this one whole month without her. Just then Carlisle came out.

"Carlisle, Kris?" I asked.

"She's got her left wrist fractured and her ankle has totally dislocated. She's hurt on her shoulder blade. She's hurt badly on her head. They were basically aiming for her joints and her head. She's vomiting out black blood. I think it's the Self protection shield you told about me earlier… she used that." He answered.

"WHAT?!" mom shouted.

"Why?" I asked because I didn't have much clue about except I knew it was harmful for my baby sister.

"It can kill her…" mom's voice was faint.

"You didn't tell me about that earlier." I shouted.

"Carlisle please save my Kris. I can't live without my kids." Mom fainted. Justin was left dumb and Carlisle took her to another room. Amy went to stay with her. I and Justin stayed there and none of us could talk. Rick came up there and Justin told him everything. Dylan came up ther with Jacob and Nessie. Carlisle came back to us.

"She's calling Seth. Where is he?" he said.

"I don't know. Can I see her?" I asked.

"Okay but don't disturb her." He said and I went in. I saw my baby sister; her condition looked so pathetic. I could've cried but if she saw me, even she would get shattered.

"Seth… Drew…" I heard her. Her forehead was covered with bandages and an IV was in her right hand. They had covered her mouth with an oxygen mask. The cardio gram showed that her pulse was fluctuating.

"Seth…Seth…" she murmured. I didn't know where this fool had gone missing when she needed her the most. How careless can he be! Kris was fighting to survive and Seth wasn't there. I wish I could've killed him that day before listening to her. I went out of the room to Jacob.

"Do you know where is he?" I asked Jacob.

"I don't know and maybe he's not even answering to anyone in this kinda situation. Just take care that none of you talks to him when he's back. He's annoyed with Sam and right now he can do anything in anger." Jacob ended and took out his cell.

(Seth's POV)

I wanted to kill Sam but the others stopped me. I phased back and went to my house to get myself into some clothes. I put on a pair of blue denims and a black hoodie. My cell rang up and it was Jake's call.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Have you totally forgotten about whom you were fighting?" he shouted.

"Is she safe?" I kept my voice as low as I could.

"Do you think Clearwater?"

"Just answer to what I asked Jake!" I shouted.

"No, none of us knows that." He replied.

"I want to talk to her right now!"

"She can't."

"I said right now, Jacob Black!"

"Seth… listen she's critical and she wants you."

"I want her to speak that."

"I want you here in five minutes, Seth."

"I just want to listen to her voice." I said and hung up the cell. I ran downstairs and Leah stopped me.

"What were you doing Seth?" she shouted at me.

"Leah, let me go." I said because she was holding the doorknob.

"I want an answer Seth Clearwater." She said.

"What're you, your ex boyfriend's lawyer?" I said with fire in my voice.

"Seth, shut up and tell me."

"Yeah, I was going to kill your ex- boyfriend and if he comes in front of me, I swear I would kill him."

"Seth, have a control on your tongue."

"No I won't. I wanted to kill him since he imprinted on Emily and broke your heart but now I have a stronger reason and I'll do what I said. Just get lost Leah." I pushed her aside and ran out of the house. I didn't know why was she taking his side but I now would rather concentrate on my Kris rather than anything. I went running on foot to the hospital, hell to the car and hell to the treaty. I don't care now. All I care about is her.

I went into the hospital running and encountered Drew.

"Where the hell had you gone dead, Clearwater?" he shouted. I just pushed him aside and went in through the door. I saw her and how I wanted to cry! She had her left hand in plaster and same was with her ankle: her forehead in bandages and I didn't know why I had not made it to her earlier when she was calling me. Her pulse was fluctuating and that showed she was critical.

"Hey, hey, hey, I'm…I'm here. Open your eyes, Kris. Now I can't see those dark eyes of yours closed. Please, I promise I won't go away now." I could barely control myself. The nurse came in and asked me to go outside. I was sucked up. I didn't know what I was doing. I just felt like lost somewhere. Either I was in enunciations or I was asleep, I didn't know, but I felt her around me all the time.

* * *

Review Please


	9. Author's notes

Author's Notes

Please Review my story, guys. I think that as I have reached the half part, so I need some suggestions that I should write a Sequel to it or not. I think I need some reviews please pleas please. Pretty please. :)

Thanks to the ones who did. As I always say.

Note to Madaja.

Your PM's were blocked so I couldn't reply. Please un block them, so I could talk to you.

Love my friends who reviewed my story.

Please read my next story too.


	10. Abduction

10. Abduction

(Seth's POV)

49 hours had passed and there was no specific change in her condition. I got a news that my mother had kicked me out of my house because of what I did and then my very own brothers weren't ready to understand that it wasn't my fault except Jake who understood. So I was kicked out of the reservation as well. Who cares? Just then I heard her voice calling Drew. I ran inside and then the same guy Thayer was all I saw jumping out of the window. I too jumped out of the window and ran after him. He kept running and stopped. He placed her on a platform and then Spencer was to get to her when she started heavy breathing. I phased and ran to them. Gosh! I missed them again. Drew came up there and carried her back to the hospital.

"Go to my place and get into my clothes." He commanded and I did the same.

I went back to the hospital after changing. I saw Justin worried as ever.

"What happened to her?" I asked.

"Her head again. Carlisle's changing the stitches." He said.

"Is she responding?"

"Not yet." He replied and Carlisle came out. Without listening to anyone, I went inside with Drew. I held her right hand and kissed it. I felt like she squeezed my hand.

"Kris?" I said softly and I felt her doing that once again. She murmured something and Drew called Carlisle. We again went out of the room. Carlisle and Drew had a conversation where Drew was told that she CANNOT specifically use her powers till she doesn't get okay. I went up to them.

"Carlisle, guess what if we take her home? After what happened today, I think it's better that we take her home and protect her there." Drew said.

"I think it's better as she is recovering" he said and I was so happy at this. We took her back home but she wasn't still in her conscious. Jake managed the others to guard the area without me interfering. I had broken two of Sam's limbs. And here the proverb rightly fits 'BEWARE OF THE BIG BAD WOLF'


	11. Recovery

11. RECOVERY

(Krystal's POV)(3 days later)

I opened my eyes when I felt a warm yet soft pressure on my lips. It was Seth as ever. I was in my room and I was feeling like I was dead.

"Hey!" he said. "If I knew that if I kiss you, you'll get up, then I would've done that earlier."

"How many hours since I'm like dead?" I asked.

"You're asking in hours, it's days sweetheart." He said and helped me up.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"6-7 days, I guess. I was dead without you." He said.

"Let me see what happened when I was down." I said and reached for his hand but he shook it off. "Hey!" I shouted.

"Kris, you're not allowed to use your powers till you recover." he said and I snuggled into his chest and held his hand with my unbroken one.

"So start it up and wait…why are you here? Where are the others?"

"Well, I'm basically taking care of you and your brothers are taking care of the boundaries and Julia and Amy are at the Cullens because of some work." He replied.

"Okay. Next." I asked and he started with the history of past few days. He stopped in between when he was just to complete "They kicked me…"

"What?!" I asked.

"Um… nothing." He stuttered.

"Seth tell me or I'll use my powers." I warned him.

"Okay, I tried to kill Sam and I don't know why the others couldn't hear his thoughts at that time. The Cullens and Jake are with me but the others won't listen as he was the Alpha in some old times. I am basically kicked out of the Reservation. Thank you and have a nice day. Story ends here. If someone is able to tell Billy Black that is you because you can see and show as well." He finished up. I began sobbing because I was the main cause of him getting kicked out of his own house and pack.

"I'm sorry Seth. It was all because of me." I said.

"It's okay. They'll know someday." He replied.

"So where are you living these days?" I asked.

"Basically in the guestroom and your room." He said and I tried to use my powers. A major crack went to my head. I shrieked in pain.

"I told you not to do that." He scolded me.

"That's not quite my fault." I said.

"Okay, okay, I don't want to fight with you right now." he said.

I didn't feel like eating anything because of the weakness but I was hungry. I was literally pathetic. I didn't know what to do and just then Mom came up.

"Mom!" I said cheerfully as if I were a kid.

"Kris, Hun how're you feelin'?" she asked while crying.

"I simply hate those tears and I mean it" I said.

"Okay, okay. Wanna eat something?" she asked.

"Yeah but no." I said.

"So, do you wanna sleep back?" she asked.

"Not at all." I screeched.

"Whoa! Calm down. No one's gonna force you to sleep. Especially me." Seth said.

"I know." I said and smiled weakly. Just then Drew came in like wind.

"I have a good news." He said.

"Are you and Amy gonna marry?" I asked tauntingly.

"That's only what you could think of?" he said.

"Your play's date has postponed." Justin came in and said.

"That's cool." I said.

"The play won't go on without you." Seth said.

"I am super special." I giggled. I thought that I would remain strong enough to talk but within some minutes, I was feeling too weak to even open my mouth. The worst part was that I couldn't even converse with thoughts. I was feeling so helpless. Anyway, I fell asleep again because of the injections that Carlisle had given me earlier in the day.

Next day, I came to know that I had become totally dependent on everyone for everything. NO! I literally hated this and next was that I was being carried around everywhere. Drew was stuck to keep me at one place for more than two hours. I was highly irritated. Carlisle had allowed me to start walking once I get my second plaster changed and today was the day.

As soon as Amy got me ready, Seth took me to Drew's car and placed me inside. I was afraid that it might pain and so I started making Drew mad and they couldn't take me there.

If you thought that this was my victory, then you're wrong as Drew then decided to call in the doctor. This was injustice. I was sitting on the sofa and when the doctor came in. I was literally crying to plea to the doctor not to change my plaster. I knew it would hurt. Seth came to sit by my side and so I snuggled into him again and closed my eyes. I was holding his shirt very tightly and I knew I was acting like a small baby.

"Is it done?" I asked after some time.

"Kris, they've not even touched the plaster yet." Drew's voice came.

"I promise it won't hurt much." Seth said.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked when I felt a bit of pain. I shrieked and went into Seth again. He kissed my forehead.

"It's done?" I asked again.

"Kris, stop acting like a kid." Justin scolded.

"Okay." I said lowly.

"It's almost done." Drew said. Half an hour had passed and this plaster thing was still in progress.

"When will it be done?" I shouted.

"DONE!" they all shouted together. At last, this was okay.

One month passed by and I was able to walk around. The plaster was still on my foot but I wasn't left as dependent as earlier. This was quite a relief.

* * *

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	12. Rodrick trouble

At last I was to go to school after one whole month. Although I still had the plaster on my wrist and my ankle was wrapped in crepe bandage but as I got out of my house, I smelt the fragrance of independence getting out of the house though I was in Seth's support.

We reached school in the same routine as earlier and then my friends came to meet me. Jacob and Nessie usually hung out at my place but the others were happy to see me.

"How did this happen?" Sunny asked.

"It was just a car accident, though really fatal, I must admit." Seth answered on my behalf.

"What were you doing standing in the middle of the road?" Liam asked.

"The driver got the car on the footpath and I and she were walking there. We didn't see and the driver was totally drunk and she pushed me out of the way." Seth replied.

"Little miss Brave heart." Liam said.

"No, it wasn't what you're taking it as." I replied.

"Maybe not that but she's the perfect Juliet." Sunny said. Okay, I admit I blushed at this. I went outside as it was sunny and I wanted to bunk my history class with Seth. Just then when I was sitting on the bench, a person whom appeared I never wanted to see. I remembered that I had got a lot of SMS's from him at the time I was on bed. Seth never checked my cell and I always deleted each message as soon as I received one.

"Are you okay, sugar?" he said. What sort of a nickname was this?

"Get lost Rodrick!" I said and saw that Seth was shaking with anger.

"C'mon babes, I came to ask you. I didn't call you doesn't mean that I don't care for you." He said.

"Better if you never call me." I said.

"This much of anger? Kris you ain't like this." He said.

"Why won't you leave Rodrick?" I shouted.

"Because I care for you. I know you don't want to talk to me but I know that one kiss will make it okay." He said and came towards me when Seth pushed him on the tree so hard that everyone gathered there. He went to him and spoke just four words.

"Stay away from her." He said in his lowest and angriest voice but sometimes I adored that voice a lot. He came back to me and sat by my side.

"Seth, are you alright?" I asked because he was still shaking. He didn't respond. I took his hand and kept on my lap. "Calm down, Seth."

"How do I do that?" he was now shaking terribly.

"Seth, no phasing. Keep calm, please, please." I requested. He stopped but he was still angry. I didn't see what happened to Rodrick after the scene because of the crowd but I knew that he wasn't hurt much.

"He comes near you and he's dead." Seth said.

"Now he won't when he's seen what you are." I said.

"I still don't trust this…"

"Okay, forget it. It's my biology now. Could you leave me there?" I asked giving one of the smiles to which even he got tortured to smile.

"Okay and tell me if he touches you." He said.

"I'll do." I said. I got the biggest shock when I saw him in the biology class sitting just on the seat in the row right to me. All through the class, I noticed him staring at me. Gosh! If Seth was there, he would have phased just then and finished him off in a second. I was highly irritated and now, to my good luck the class ended. Finally, I could walk out of his stare.

I thought it was my good luck but it was not. I dropped my books and he came to pick them up.

"You shouldn't have come to school. If you wanted to meet me, you could have called me and asked me to come at your place." He said. How sick was this guy? Hadn't he still understood that I didn't like him at all?

"Thanks for the books and that's it. I don't want to see your face." I said and went out. Seth was standing on the door of the class, waiting for me.

"Is everything alright with…" he trailed off to say his name.

"All good." I lied.

"He didn't trouble you, did he?" he asked.

"Nope." I lied once again. Next was again with Seth. I was sitting there doing nothing except for munching at a granola bar and watching Seth playing basketball. Wow! It was my first time that I was enjoying sitting at the time when I was to play. He was good at that, I had to admit. He was good at every game be it indoors, outdoors or videogame except for one that was Rapid fire. He really sucked at it.

Anyways, the day almost ended till it was time for us to go to the rehearsals for our play. I wished that I had nothing to do with Rodrick. Now, it happened to be the exact opposite of what I wished. I had to show Tia how to walk with a broken foot and Rodrick had to come, pick me up in his arms and leave me on the stupid bench. I acted out the same but when he picked me up, he was keeping me to close to himself. I seriously hated this. Seth went insane and Jacob took him out. I was irritated too but I had to do it.

Next day went on without any specific change in the routine as we followed the previous day but today, I found something different in Rodrick. He was looking a bit more muscular and his eyes had turned to a deeper shade. Maybe that was to impress me but that wasn't still going to happen. I loved Seth and no one else.

Two days passed without any special activities. It was a normal Friday and I had a free period. Just then I got news that Mrs. Blackwood wanted me in the auditorium. I went inside and saw that there was no one in the area. I called out her name. Just then the door closed and it was Rodrick.

"You're here for me." He said.

"Rodrick, it's enough of it." I said going back a little bit.

"Not at all. When did it really start?" he said.

"I'll call Seth, I'm warning you." I said and he caught hold of my hand and drew me towards him.

"You know what, the voice the in this area really doesn't go out and this time, he won't be able to do anything." He whispered in my ear. That was a bit too close. He was going to kiss me but I was pushing him away. My broken wrist got turned in the process and so did my ankle. He was holding me so tight on my shoulder that it almost dislocated in my view. We were on the backstage.

"Kris, it isn't really useful and your dog is nothing in front of me now because… I am a werewolf now. Spencer turned me last night." He said and was around to lean on me. I was almost crying because of the pain and moved my hands. A glass vase came in my hands and I hit it on his head very hard. He fell there and I went out of the auditorium, limping. I first went to the girl's washroom and saw the damage. My shoulder had turned purplish with the bruises and my foot wasn't moving much. I covered my shoulder as well as I could so that no one is able to see. I just wanted that Seth doesn't come to know about this because I had come to know about Rodrick's strength. I got out and was trying to walk to the medical room. I stumbled but there were two werewolf arms that caught hold of me. It was Seth.

"Hey, what happened?" he asked.

"Nothing, I just fell down again and hurt myself. I was going to the medical room." I said and half out of the whole was a lie. He gave me support and helped me to the medical room and laid me down on the couch. Mrs. Allen examined my wrist and the same ankle. I was feeling weak again. She inserted a thermometer in my throat and took it out when it beeped.

"Hmm…it's like 101 degrees. The bones are a bit hurt. I guess you need to take her to the doctor who was earlier treating her." She told Seth.

"Sure I will take her but right now I think I should take her home, isn't it?" he asked.

"Yes you should ad take care that she doesn't hurt herself again. Mr. Clearwater, I should say that you're a really good friend." She said and Seth helped me to his car. I sat in and he drove back home.

"How did you really fall down?" he asked.

"Guess I share genes with human Bella." I brushed him off.

"No tell me. How did you really fall down?"

"I…uh, I went to the auditorium to meet Mrs. Blackwood. She went out and I had to talk to her and so I ran after her and tripped." I lied clearly. He drew the brakes in front of the house. Then he helped me to reach the door and finally to the living room. Justin was staring at the house next to ours like he was waiting for someone. So did this mean that the girl who lived next door was Justin's soul mate?

I was taken straight to my room and then entered Drew who looked totally worried.

"What happened? What were you doing and who hurt you? Let me tell you that the person is dead." He said. I was now double determined not to tell them about today. I wouldn't even slip my thoughts because I couldn't use my powers.

"Drew, cool down. I'm fine, almost and no one hurt me." I said.

"She tripped over, once again." Seth tried to crack a joke upon me. "Not funny at all though."

"So how did you trip, Hun?" mom came in and asked.

"I was playing football and I stepped into a puddle of mud." I said.

"Yeah sure. You and football? If you had said basketball, even then I would have thought that you're not joking." Rick came in and said.

"I think we should let her rest for a while." Seth said and took all of them outside. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I fell asleep.

I was roaming in the woods of Mystic falls very freely and then I saw Rodrick leaping up to me in his wolf form and he was a silver fur wolf. I was running at my top speed and just then Seth jumped in between. A fight followed and Seth fell down as if dead. I woke up shouting and went to the conclusion that I was dreaming. How ridiculous was this! Seth pushed the door and came to me.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, I was just dreaming. A nightmare, it was." I said.

"Wanna go downstairs?" he asked.

"Yeah, I would be happy to." I replied. He took me downstairs in his arms and placed me on the couch.

"Are you alright?" Amy asked.

"Yep, I'm good." I said and rubbed my shoulder that was hurting a lot by now. I took the remote but Amy snatched it from my hand.

"Hey!" I shouted.

"It's time for 'Lover's End'" Amy stated.

"What's that?" Seth asked. "I've heard of it from mom and Leah, at times."

"A romantic tragedy. I'm gonna puke if it starts and I watch it." I said.

"Shut up, Kris." Amy shouted.

"Be happy with your show." I said. "Bro, how do you watch it sitting with them?"

"Well, like Seth can watch those idiotic discovery shows and kiddish cartoons sitting with you, even I can do it." Drew said.

"What's so kiddish in them?" I asked, frustrated.

"Well, nothing except that kids likes to watch it." Drew replied.

"What do I do now? I'm getting bored." I sulked.

"Okay, then how about the Mystics' legends?" Dylan asked.

"Lovely. Start it Dylan." I replied.

"I too wanna listen." Seth said.

"So, all started with Princess Alexandra who was our ancestor. She was the first doppelganger and she was the daughter of a spiritual guide and a hybrid like Renesme. The Pretorians and the Royal vampires- Volturis wanted her but she fell …" Dylan was speaking this when I fell asleep on Seth's shoulder.


	13. The story

13. The Story

(SETH'S POV)

"So, all started with Princess Alexandra who was our ancestor. She was the first doppelganger and she was the daughter of a spiritual guide and a hybrid like Renesme. The Pretorians and the Royal vampires- Volturis wanted her but she fell for a human. His name was Propetus. Propetus was a knight in the Princess' army. In the third war, our whole army was swept off except the five knights. One of which was Propetus. Then with the help of some spiritual guides and by performing some rituals, the five knights were made so strong that they could withstand anything, even an army of vampires, if the five were together but for performing these rituals, the Princess had to give her blood which eventually led her to her death but before she died, she gave birth to a baby girl- Petunia. After the Princess' death, Petunia and her father Propetus were in deep distress. The knights had become immortal but Propetus wanted to die. He gave his daughter to Alexei, his companion who later fell in love with Petunia who gave birth to three children, out of which two were boys who were just like the knights and the girl who was just like her mother. The Pretorians had come to know that to be more powerful and enslave the knights; they had to gain the blood of the doppelganger. The next generation had no one who was a doppelganger. They then came to the conclusion that whenever a traditional werewolf would die, a doppelganger would be born and before Kris' birth, Scott was killed by Kris' father who was also Spencer's father. Spencer wants Kris for her blood to gain control over the Mystics." He paused for a while. "And that is the reason why we had sent her to live here because we knew that the Cullens and you shape shifters were good to ask for help but before we could come here, the Pretorians caught Drew and rest you know."

"This was a worth legend." Justin shot out of somewhere.

"Hey guys, she fell asleep. I guess it would be better if I take her to her room." I said. Just then Drew's cell rang up. He talked for a while and then turned to me.

"The pack is around the woods. I think we have to start the protection circle." He said.

"Whose pack?" Amy asked.

"Sweetheart, the Pretorians are taking rounds around this place and I don't want them breaking into my house and carrying away my baby sister for her blood. Rick is taking care of the west with Edward, Bella, Alice, Collin and some more people. Dylan, you're going to the East with others, I'm going to north and Ben you're to the south. Justin you're at home with Seth because he was at the perimeter whole afternoon. Seth, stay near Kris and I don't want her hurt again. Is that understood?" Drew finally finished. He took the other two and some of his weird hunting objects and went away. I took Kris upstairs to her room. She was sleeping really calmly. I laid her on her bed, keeping a pillow under her left hand and her head. I gave a blue blanket over her. She started screaming again.

"Kris, is everything alright?" I asked her.

"Seth, the werewolves… they…they want to kill us." She replied.

"No one can even dare to touch you when I'm there. Just sleep… you need to." I replied.

"Seth, lay with me." She said and I laid by her side at her back. A little later, I wrapped my arm around her waist and she held my hand with her unbroken one. Sometime later, I saw her getting irritated with her hair while she was asleep. Her hairs were on her shoulder. I put aside the blanket but just then I saw a purplish bruise on her arm. What was that? Then when I removed her hair, I saw a large purplish bruise even there. What was this going on? I shook her softly and tried to wake her up.

(Krystal's POV)

It was still night time when Seth woke me up. I rubbed my eyes and woke up.

"Kris, what is this?" he held my arm.

"N…N…nothing. I told you I fell down." I lied.

"Stop lying to me, Kris. If you would've fallen, then there wouldn't have been a similar bruise on your shoulder. Just tell me who the hell was the one who tried to hurt you?" he said.

"I …I don't know how any bruise went there. It would've just come from anywhere." I replied.

"Tell me if you love me." He replied.

"Seth I don't think it's a matter to take this far." I said.

"I asked something. Who was it?"

"N…no one, I've told you. It's just that I fell down."

"How did this go on your shoulder? I want an answer."

"But I know you'll get over angry."

"Are you telling me or I call Edward and he reads your mind?"

"Okay, okay. Promise me you won't react overmuch. It…it was Rodrick and he…he…" I trailed off in tears.

"He what? He tried to kiss you, didn't he?" he asked and by now he was shaking.

"Seth I know I should've told you but I knew you would've gotten mad…" I was saying when he went to the window. "Seth, don't go. Please, don't go." I tried to stop him.

"I'll be back in some time." He said.

"No, Seth stop! He will try to kill you. He is a werewolf now and he is Spencer's pack." I said.

"He's dead now." Seth said and jumped down. He took off his shirt and that was when I ran downstairs to Justin who was sleeping on the couch. I shook him and tried to wake him up.

"Juss wake up. Seth went into the woods." I shouted.

"What for?" he asked rubbing his eyes.

"He's gone to kill Rodrick." I babbled.

"Who is this now?" he asked and I started the story from the very start, for where I felt that there was something wrong with Rodrick.

"Oh man! This can be … let it go. We need to calm down Seth first. C'mon!" he said and we rushed to the garage to get his car and we went into the woods. I didn't understand how Justin was getting Seth's trail and he was driving in the woods on the same path. I then saw three wolves in the darkness.

"Kris, don't lean out of the window. They're too man eaters." Justin warned me.

"I want Seth safe. That's it." I said.

"Did Rodrick tell you when he was turned or bitten or anything?"

"He said that it was last night. Why?"

"If Seth's fighting a new bitten, he has to be careful but right now, I know Seth is mad and anything can happen between the two wolves. Just hope Seth is okay."

"What do you mean?" I was over worried.

"Anything, Kris…anything." He said and that was when I spotted Seth. Before Justin could pull the brakes, I rushed to open the door and almost flew outside. Seth was in front of three new bitten and then Justin took out his shot gun.

"Seth…Seth." I shouted.

"Kris, I'll watch the wolves. You try to calm down Seth and take him back home." Justin shouted.

"Will you be okay with them?" I asked.

"Yes I'll be alright." He replied. I went in front of Seth who was on his two hind limbs.

"Seth! Seth! Calm down and come back home, please." He stopped and was now on four of his limbs. "Listen, I know you're mad at him but none of us know which one of this is Rodrick. Please, please." I said. I kissed his large furry face in between his eyes. He seemed a little calmer now.

"Are you okay?" I asked. He nodded his large head. We started walking back home. When we reached there, I went upstairs and he came back a little later. Tonight, my dreams were cut off and nor did I and Seth talk for whole night. I was thinking about the legends and the princess.


	14. Challenges

14. Challenges

10 days later…

I was living a normal life since some days, without any Rodrick trouble at least. The best part was that he wasn't present at school either. The play was postponed again. It was 12th of November today and we were at school. I and Seth were partners in chemistry class. We were handling the chemicals. Seth had given me a bracelet some days ago that I loved and valued very much. I asked Seth to open the clasp of it because one of my hands was full with some measuring instruments.

"Seth, please could you open this?" I said.

"Sure ma'am." He said and tried to open it. It didn't open and then with a sudden noise, I heard it break. I looked at him. He had the two pieces of it in either of his hands.

"Seth!" I cried.

"It wasn't my fault. I know I broke it and I'm sorry." He said.

"I loved it and…" I was saying when the bell for school over rang up. I went ahead to the parking lot without further talking to him.

"Kris, listen…I'm sorry." He caught hold of my hand. I didn't reply.

"I'm sorry. I'll get you a new one, I promise."

"But I don't want a new one." I said.

"Okay then whatever you say."

"I don't want to even say anything." I said and sat in the car.

"What about ice-cream?"

"My throat isn't okay and this was the last thing we talked about." I said and he started the car.

"What about going to have lunch somewhere?"

"No thanks."

"What about video games?" he asked and I didn't reply.

"I'm really bad. At least reply to me." I gave no reply, again. "Okay, then what if I get you two new ones?"

"Seth you remember what you said while giving it to me? You said that it was one that your dad made for your mom and I loved it the way it was." And I ended the topic.

"Okay, then what about a necklace?" I turned my direction to the window. "That isn't working at all… what about if I take you on a tour of Forks and La Push?"

I wanted to go but not at the moment because I was super annoyed.

"Then what about a movie? … A shopping day? No, you don't like shopping that much. I know… Anything else?" and a little later, he gave up. We stopped in front of my house where Drew was talking to Ben and Rick.

"You're back home?" they both said.

"No, it's my ghost." I said and went inside.

(Seth's POV)

She didn't say anything that meant she was super annoyed but it wasn't my fault. We stopped in front of her house and she got out of my car after slamming the door. Drew and Rick were standing there talking to each other and then they saw us back at home.

"You're back home?" they asked her.

"No, it's my ghost." she said and went inside. She was not super annoyed, she was extremely super annoyed.

"Seems like it's a fight between the love birds." Rick asked me.

"I… uh…I sort of broke the bracelet that I gave her. By mistake, it happened. Wolf power exposure kinda somethin'." I replied and Drew and Rick slapped their foreheads.

"Is it that bad?" I asked.

"Don't tell me that she loved the bracelet or she said that she loves it?" Drew asked me.

"She said she loved it." I replied.

"Then you're gone." Rick started cackling.

"Shut up." I said but I knew he was right.

"Okay, I think you should tell me the whole matter." Drew said.

"Actually, we were in the chemistry class and her hand was full of instruments and she asked me to untie it and then the clasp broke when I was opening it." I stated.

"I'll see it. It's my duty now to make her talk to you." Drew said.

"I hope so." I said.

"She's not going to let it down till a minimum of 20 days." Rick giggled again.

"No way!" I said.

"Go away, Rick. It won't happen Seth, don't worry." Drew tried to reassure me.

"Could be even 1 month or two." Rick said in between.

"No, please help me Drew." I said.

"I bet she won't talk to him till a week at least." Rick said. "That's seven days Seth"

"Oh you're on. I bet I'll make her talk to him before tomorrow, 7o clock." Drew said.

"Morning or night?" Rick asked.

"It'll be before morning, Rick!" Drew seemed confident.

"Whoever wins gets the other's breakfast for a week." Rick said.

"Done! It's a deal." Drew said. Then Justin came jumping from the house next door.

"You know what, I asked Lily to come over at our place tonight for dinner and she's coming." He said cheerfully.

"Who's Lily?" I asked curiously.

"The girl who lives next door. She's so pretty, I can't tell you and you know what I'm in love with her." He said and I sort of chuckled.

"It's true this time." Drew defended him.

"But why're you kinda depressed?" Justin asked me and Rick related the whole story.

"Dude, I don't wanna let you down but there are chances that she remains like this for some days." He said.

"Like?" I asked his average.

"A couple of…." He was saying when I spoke.

"Hours?" I asked and he shook his head. "Days?"

"No, I guess months." Justin said.

"No!" I protested.

"Let's hope for the best." Drew said.

(Krystal's POV) [7 o'clock in the evening]

It was a union sort of something today that we usually celebrated when one of the mystics got his soul mate. I was laying the bedspreads on the floor because usually we spent this party watching a movie, legend telling or playing some games. Lily was Justin's soul mate, finally. At least he stops flirting around now. Lily's full name was Lilliana Schuster. She was around one year younger to Justin. She had pale skin; blue eyes and her hair were bronze. I had met her two days earlier. She was a bit of shy natured but the whole lot had spoilt her shy nature. That was the same with Amy. Lily was helping Mom with the food for us.

By this time, I noticed that Rick, Ben and Seth were missing from the house. Maybe they were on the patrol. Seth had spent a lot of brain trying to make me talk but I was stubborn enough. Amy had bought three CDs of horror movies to watch at night and mom had decided to leave the house in Drew's charge. Yeah, my bro was really responsible. When the doorbell rang, I opened it and Lily was standing by the side. The three walked in blindly and Justin crashed into Lily.

"I'm so sorrr…" he didn't speak it wholly and began gazing at her. She smiled and in a way, I giggled and shook the both.

"Guys, these gazing could be followed later, I guess." I taunted. Lily went inside smiling and Justin tickled me.

"I can't hit you but I can torture you like this." He said while tickling me hard on my stomach.

"I'm sorry!" I laughed.

"I didn't hear."

"I AM SORRY. Now let me go." I commanded and he let me go. I was walking ahead and I knew that there were chances that he might try to tickle me again. I turned back and I saw him coming close again.

"I said, I'm sorry." I said and ran to Drew. This reminded of our childhood, before any of my brothers had turned to Mystics.

"Kids, I'm going at the Cullens. I and Esme are going to talk about…" mom was saying when I cut her off.

"Mom, we know. You can leave us in Drew's charge." I said.

"Justin, walk Lily back home at 11o'clock. Her mom told me." Mom said and went away. Lily and Amy were having a discussion and I joined it. They were talking about our legends and Drew was leaving no chance to curl up on Amy. Justin was trying it upon Lily. I knew that Rick hated this. Just then the door knocked and I opened it. It was Eric who was a new Mystic. After long, we had seen each other. Eric was around six feet. His eyes were darkest blue and his hair was black. We both were the best of best friends.

"Eric!" I screamed and just fell into him. He was my second cousin, my father's brother's sons like the others were but he was the youngest one of all. Everyone was between the ages of 18 to 20 but he was 17.

"Hey!" he said.

"No calls for so long and neither did you miss me." I said.

"Even you didn't call me." He protested. "Okay so… that's Seth." He looked at Seth who was standing behind me.

"Yeah." I replied and went away from there.

"Wait a sec… c'mon I know nothing about my sis's Bf." He went to Seth and I went in the kitchen. I was putting the popcorn in the micro wave for the movie and before that Amy had taken out the snacks and drinks.

"Kris we're starting the games. Come fast." Drew called me.

"Be there in a sec." I said and went there. They were all sitting around the circular table on stools.

"So what're we gonna play?" I asked.

"Rapid fire." Eric said.

"As good as that." I said. The game started with Eric answering Amy's questions which was really fun. Then, I asked Ben and then Dylan. Then Lily answered Rick's question. This was a great game. Then Seth had to answer Justin. And as ever Seth was a bizarre at it.

"Next game is Truth and Dare." Justin said and rotated the bottle. The first one was for Lily and she chose a dare which was given by Rick. She had to confess her feelings in front of everyone. That was far easier than the dares Rick used to give. Then was Justin's chance and he chose a truth. I knew he would be banged up here. Lily asked her the question.

"How many girls have you dated before me?" she asked and all fell laughing because he couldn't answer it. But finally he answered her.

"Seventeen dated out of which two have been in an eight month long relationship with me." He answered. "Sorry, Lils, I know you wanna get mad on me right now."

"No, I was testing how honest you were and I have no problem to it because Amy had told me already about it and also how much you Mystics love your Soul mates." She said. The bottle was rotated once again and it ended up on Drew and he chose a dare that I had to give.

"You have to sit with make up on your face till the bottle ends up on me." I said.

"No way!" he shouted.

"Otherwise your punishment is that you'll have to eat seventeen Siberian chili peppers." I said because I knew that Drew could eat anything but not the peppers. They were way too chilly for a normal human or even a Mystic like him.

"Okay I will do the dare." He said and then Amy was ready with her foundation, lipstick and that too was a hot pink color that she never used. The eye shadow was ready and almost everything seemed done just in 10 minutes. Amy was an expert at makeovers like Alice. The game went on and my turn didn't come and then finally Miss Drew rotated the bottle and it came up on me.

"Yes! I can wash it off now." Drew screamed in delight.

"Yeah even my shots are done. I've got seven pix." Dylan said.

"So what do you choose?" Justin asked.

"I dare to dare." I responded.

"Then I have a good one for you." Drew said.

"What is it?" I asked nervously because I knew that whenever he said that it was a good dare for someone, it turned out to be really difficult.

"You'll have to kiss Seth!" he jumped.

"No!" I retorted.

"Otherwise I have a bad punishment for you. I'll lock both of you in Justin's closet." He said. Justin's closet was the most dangerous place anyone ever saw. It was so smelly that even a skunk would run away from there.

"Okay if not his closet, then do it." Drew said.

"Why?" I screeched.

"Kris! Kris!" they all began cheering.

"I hate you all." I said.

"But we love you, Kris." Drew said. Seth was sitting by my side. He smirked and I hit my head on the table. I had kissed Seth but not in front of everyone and at present, I wasn't talking to him.

"You won't get a better chance before your marriage." Rick taunted me.

"Oh shut up!" I snapped.

"It's just a small one, Kris. Do it." Dylan said.

"No way. I want it on his lips." Drew said.

"That's not what mom left you at home for." I said.

"Stop being stubborn Kris." Amy said.

"Okay, okay. I'll do it." I replied. I went near Seth's face and then I noticed all of them totally staring at me. I buried my face on his shoulder.

"Guys, I need some privacy." I murmured.

"The kitchen is free." Amy said. I glowered at her. I took Seth by his hand and towed him to the kitchen. I sighed.

"No cheating allowed." Amy called from outside.

"I'm not a cheater!" I said. He wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed me on my cheek.

"I'm still really, really sorry." He said.

"I know. I shouldn't have gotten so mad on you. It was my fault too." I said.

"So we're both back to normal?" he asked.

"I don't think there's any reason to be abnormal." I giggled. He slightly leant on me and I pressed my lips softly on his. I entangled my hand in his hair and almost for a minute I forgot what was going on around. This was my first real kiss, actually.

"Guys, it's done." Eric shot up in the kitchen and both of us pulled apart as fast as we could. "I really didn't see anything, I promise." He said and chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah. I know." I muttered. My cheeks were feeling really warm and so were my lips. I knew that I was pink on the cheeks. It was perfectly visible and I knew it.

I went back and now Seth and I were holding hands.

"I won the bet!" Drew yelled. His makeup was totally rubbed off now.

"What bet?" I asked.

"Well, when they came to know that you were upset with me, Rick said that you won't talk to me for more than a month. Drew and Rick had a bet that if you talk to me before tomorrow morning, 7 a.m., then Drew wins and gets Rick's breakfast for a week otherwise Rick wins and gets the same." Seth said.

"Rick and Drew that was crazy, you know that!" Amy screamed.

"But you remember the last time I broke her watch and told her that Ben did it then she didn't talk to him for a month and finally when Ben told her that it was me then she didn't talk to me for three weeks because I got her the same watch." Rick complained.

"Am I something to bet upon? But anyway that was cool." I said.

We had a lot of fun and after Justin had left Lily at her house, after watching two horror movies, we all went to sleep in the living room on the bedspreads.

* * *

**AN: Five reviews till the next chapter plz pretty plz with a cherry on the top! :)**


	15. Midnight Party

. MIDNIGHT PARTY

Today was 15th of November and all of us were at home because it was a Saturday and we were presently having our lunch.

"I think that Amy and you should go for shopping today." Drew told me.

"Me and shopping? I think that isn't a good idea." I said.

"I know that when you would see shops, a perfect shopper would jump out of you." Amy said and at this Eric, Rick and Dylan almost spitted out laughing.

"You know how much she gets irritated while shopping." Eric laughed.

"Yeah besides I am feeling sick today." I lied.

"You're a disaster at lying, Kris." Drew said.

"You're coming and it's an order. Besides even Nessie, Alice and Rosalie are coming." Amy said.

"Not forgetting even Lily." Justin said.

"What if I could stay at home? Please, please." I said.

"No, you're going and that's final." Drew said.

"Okay." I muttered.

A little later, we went off to the mall for shopping. It was a literal headache. We first went to an accessories shop where we bought many things. Then was time for shoe shopping. I spotted Seth near the shoe shop. They all went to the shoe shop and I hit of an excuse and ran off to him. He was in the same accessories shop. I went behind him and hugged him.

"Hey!" I said.

"Hey! You should be with them, shouldn't you?" he asked.

"Seth, they're shopping. I took a break." I said.

"No one is a better excuser than you." He said.

"But what're you doin' here?" I asked.

"I came to have a check upon you. I still don't trust those man eaters." He replied.

"Are they here?" I asked.

"No but still I wanted to see you." He said. "I'll get going now. Bye."

He went away. I went back to them for shopping.

(SOME HOURS LATER, BACK AT HOME. AROUND AT 10 O'CLOCK)

They all were acting weird, weirdly weird. Each one of them was getting surprised when I went to them. Were my eyes at their place or their screws were missing? Mom and Amy weren't ready to leave the kitchen, even though it was time for Lover's end. My brothers were missing from the house and so was Seth. Was this again a protection plan or something else?

First, Seth was watching me while shopping, then all missing and the angle of Lover's end was the strangest. I was alone at home today. So I decided to go to bed early as I had nothing to do. First of all, I didn't feel like sleeping, so I tried on my newest nail pain- The thing that girls took as a part of their routine. I now felt like sleeping because it .was so idiotic waiting for it to dry. I updated my status and then added a tweet after a really long time. Actually, two days because it was a part of my routine. I had 17 more followers on twitter and 25 friend request on Facebook. I went to sleep after having a good check upon the locks etc. as soon as my head hit the pillow, I drifted off to sleep.

I heard loud noises and everyone shouting. This scared me at first. I instantly opened my eyes and then I saw all of them around my bed. There were candles and balloons in my room. How could I forget this? It was my birthday today.

"Happy Birthday, Kris!" all shouted.

"You guys remembered?" I was totally in a state of surprise.

"Could anyone forget?" Seth said and kissed my lightly on my forehead because he knew that I didn't like being kissed in front of everyone and if he does that mom would get overjoyed.

"Thanks." I replied. "Anyway, you people almost scared me." I said while getting up from the bed.

"Yeah but it was fun seeing your face!" Eric mocked.

"Not a nice one, Eric." I said and I knew that now I had to go downstairs and we were to cut my midnight cake. I put on my slippers and ran downstairs. I saw the whole Cullen family, Charlie and Seth's family. I hoped it was alright between them now.

"Happy birthday, honey." Sue said and came to hug me. I wish I could cry because she had accepted me now. I smiled.

"Thanks, Sue. It means a lot to me that you've come." I said. Charlie coughed deliberately. I knew this. He had come to know about me and Seth. I went to him with one of my best smiles and hugged him.

"Do you want to tell me something?" he asked.

"Leave it, Charlie. It's my daughter's b'day today. I don't want a police station opened up here." Mom said. Now Leah hugged me. This was the first time it happened but it felt really nice.

"Happy b'day, Krystal." She said.

"Kris." I corrected her. Now, everyone did the same.

"Wait, you guys… I mean thanks for disturbing your sleep this late at night. Whose idea was this?" I asked.

"Seth and Drew's." Dylan said while yawning.

"Yeah, I knew it." I said.

"Time for the cake." Alice squealed.

"What do you have to hurry? Neither you get tired nor do you sleep." Ben said.

"Oh would you keep your mouth shut?" Alice said really cheerfully as if praising Ben. This was really funny actually. I took the knife from mom's hand. This was my first b'day in Forks with my real soul mate – Seth and his family. I had celebrated my Quinceneara with the Cullens. I was really excited today or you could call it tonight. The b'day melody started and I blew off the candles and then cut the cake. Almost everything happened like a normal b'day. Quite relief otherwise some days earlier I had got a nightmare that when I would cut my midnight b'day cake, the man eaters would break the windows and come in. All fine till here.

"Okay sweetie, go back to your bed. It's just midnight. So you could still sleep." Mom said.

"Yeah, maybe." I said while yawning.

"That's it?" Alice cried.

"I'm in my pajamas, Alice. What do you expect? A party or something else?" I said.

"That's where Nessie's nature came from. I get it now." Jasper said.

"Yeah, so? I'm like my aunt, any problem?" she said and hugged me. "Happy birthday." She whispered.

"Good night… or morning or whatever you guys call it." I said and went back to my room. When I landed up on the bed, the door opened and it was Seth.

"Hey!" he said.

"Yep?" I asked.

"I'm sleepy too. Get aside." He launched himself on the bed. Yeah, Seth and I used to sleep together since my kidnapping etc. That was the reason I was busted that day when I was trying to hide my wounds. I sometimes noticed that Drew would come occasionally in between to have a check upon the both of us and Seth and I were in limits as ever.

"Where were you after you left from Port Angeles?" I asked.

"Patrolling and looking after the boundaries." He said while lying down.

"And others? Drew, Dylan, Ben, Eric…"

"The Mystics. Couldn't you say it in short? They were too there."

"Oh, must be tired?"

"Yeah, bit of."

"Okay, sleep my little puppy." I said and kissed his forehead.

"Oh really! Am I still a puppy?" he chuckled.

"No, but you're as cute as one." I replied.

"Yeah, that's why you fell for Me." he said.

"Oh really?" I said and pulled myself towards him.

"Yep." He smirked and pressed his lips on mine. I smiled in between. He pulled away and then said "Better sleep now." He said.

* * *

**Aw! It's her b'day today. Well wish her in the reviews. pl z plz **


End file.
